


Grande Faking

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Prompt - Patton x Remy - Patton dressing like Remy to impress him 💜💛💚💜💛💚





	Grande Faking

**Author's Note:**

> izzynuggets asked:
> 
> Prompt - Patton x Remy - Patton dressing like Remy to impress him 💜💛💚💜💛💚
> 
> This is just a lil drabble, mostly so I don’t write a 500k fic for it. I love the idea tho!!

“Sooooo,” Patton drawled, flipping down his shades. “What’s shaking ba- hot stuff? You come here often?”

Remy gave him a confused look. “Patton, babe. I work here. You know that. What’s with the get-up girl? You look like you rolled around in the back of Virgil’s closet.”

Patton shrugged, making the too-big jacket bounce. “Just felt like a change-up, y-g-m? Cat themed clothes are sooo last moth, you know.”

“Uh-huh.” Remy said slowly, setting aside the order of the last customer. “Even that shiny purple skirt with the kittens along the bottom? You know, the one that makes it look like they’re chasing the yarn when you twirl?”

Patton faltered. That was his favorite skirt… but the emphasis HAD to be on was right now. He was on a mission.

He swallowed hard. “Yup! E-even that. Soooo… ghoush.”

Remy snorted. “Gauche. Right. Mhm. So what’s your coffee order, mister fashionable?”

“Pumpkin spice latte, o-f-c!”

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Right. And the size?”

“…The big one? The… Grande?”

Remy huffed and slammed his hands to the counter. “Pat, hun, why are you doing this? You hate coffee. And you love wearing cat clothes. Not to mention I’m pretty sure those are my spare sunglasses, which means they aren’t prescription which means you can’t see and ohmygoshpleasetellmeyoudidntdrivehere.”

Patton sighed and took off the sunglasses, replacing them with his round, pink, thick-lensed, help-you-to-see glasses.

“No… I walked. Virgil took my keys anyhow.” He said quietly.

“Good,” Remy breathed a sigh of relief. “Then mind telling me what in the name of Starbucks you were trying to do?”

“I wanted… to impress you.” Patton said, even quieter. “I thought… I mean you’re so cool and… and out of my league and I thought if I stopped dressing like a- a stupid little kid… and acted more like you… then maybe…”

Remy softened and stepped out from behind the counter.

“Patton. Babe.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Patton’s ear and lifted his chin so that their eyes met. “I don’t want to date me. And even if I did, you should never change who you are because of the guy you like. Thats literally the only stupid thing I’ve ever heard you say. And to put it frankly, I like you. The you you, not…” he gestured at the borrowed outfit. “This fakeness you. So how about we make a deal? You go home, get Virgil to pick you a cute, Patton-ly adorable, cat outfit, and I’ll swing by after my shift to take you for dinner. Sound good?”

Patton scrubbed at his eyes and smiled up at Remy. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Good.” Remy smiled. “Oh, one last thing, though!”

Patton tilted his head. “What?”

“Can you kiss me while you’re still wearing that lipstick?” Remy asked. “I don’t want anyone flirting with me today. I’ve got a hot date.”

He winked and Patton giggled. He pulled him down into a sweet kiss that tasted like coffee beans and vanilla. It was, quite frankly, the only time Patton liked coffee.


End file.
